Plik:Official Video Aha! - Pentatonix (Imogen Heap Cover)
Opis 2015 TOUR DATES (CITIES & VENUES LISTED BELOW) -- http://ptxofficial.com/tour BUY THAT’S CHRISTMAS TO ME http://smarturl.it/PTXtctmiT?iqiD=YT BUY PTX VOL III http://smarturl.it/PTXVol3?IQId=yt | BUY PTXMAS http://smarturl.it/PTXmas?IQId=yt | BUY PTX VOL I http://smarturl.it/PTXVol1?IQid=yt | BUY PTX VOL II http://smarturl.it/PTXVolume2?IQid=yt STREAM THAT’S CHRISTMAS TO ME http://smarturl.it/PTXmasSp?iqiD=YT STREAM PTX VOL III ON SPOTIFY: http://smarturl.it/PTXVol3Spot?IQid=yt STREAM PTXMAS http://smarturl.it/PTXmas1Sp?IQid=yt | STREAM PTX VOL I http://smarturl.it/PTXV1Spotify?IQid=yt | STREAM PTX VOL II http://smarturl.it/PTXV2Spotify?IQid=yt Join our Patreon Fan Page!! http://www.patreon.com/pentatonix ON MY WAY HOME TOUR DATES NORTH AMERICA - SOLD OUT EUROPE / UK ON SALE NOW 2/25/15 - Oakland, CA | Fox Theater - SOLD OUT 2/26/15 - Oakland, CA | Fox Theater - SOLD OUT 2/28/15 - Las Vegas, NV | Chelsea Theater @ The Cosmopolitan - SOLD OUT 3/1/15 - Anaheim, CA | Grove - SOLD OUT 3/3/15 - Orem, UT | Utah Valley University - SOLD OUT 3/7/15 - Minneapolis, MN | Orpheum Theater - SOLD OUT 3/8/15 - Chicago, IL | Chicago Theater - SOLD OUT 3/9/15 - Chicago, IL | Chicago Theater - SOLD OUT 3/11/15 - Toronto, ON | The Sound Academy - SOLD OUT 3/12/15 - Toronto, ON | The Sound Academy - SOLD OUT 3/14/15 - Atlantic City, NJ | Event Center at the Borgata - SOLD OUT 3/15/15 - Wallingford, CT | Oakdale Theater - SOLD OUT 3/16/15 - Boston, MA | Agganis Arena - SOLD OUT 3/18/15 - New York, NY | The Theater at Madison Square Garden - SOLD OUT 3/19/15 - Fairfax, VA | Patriot Center - SOLD OUT 3/21/15 - Atlanta, GA | The Tabernacle - SOLD OUT 3/22/15 - Tampa, FL | Busch Gardens Park (Open To Park) 3/25/15 - Houston, TX | Bayou Music Center - SOLD OUT 3/26/15 - Austin, TX | Moody Theater - SOLD OUT 3/28/15 - Tulsa, OK | Brady Theater - SOLD OUT 3/29/15 - Grand Prairie, TX | Verizon Wireless Theater - SOLD OUT 4/9/15 - Lisbon, Portugal | Coliseu dos Recreios 4/11/15 - Madrid, Spain | Sala San Miguel 4/12/15 - Barcelona, Spain | Razzmatazz 4/14/15 - Milan, Italy | Fabrique 4/15/15 - Zürich, Switzerland | X-tra 4/16/15 - Vienna, Austria | Gasometer 4/18/15 - Munich, Germany | Zenith 4/19/15 - Cologne, Germany | Palladium 4/20/15 - Hamburg, Germany | Docks 4/22/15 - Offenbach, Germany | Stadthalle 4/23/15 - Berlin, Germany | Columbiahalle 4/25/15 - Paris, France | Zenith 4/26/15 - Brussels, Belgium | Forest National 4/28/15 - Amsterdam, Netherlands | Heineken Music Hall 4/29/15 - Amsterdam, Netherlands | Heineken Music Hall 4/30/15 - London, UK | Eventim Apollo 5/2/15 - Birmingham, UK | O2 Academy 5/3/15 - Manchester, UK | Manchester Academy 5/4/15 - Leeds, UK | O2 Academy 5/6/15 - Glasgow, UK | O2 Academy Glasgow http://www.ptxofficial.com http://www.twitter.com/ptxofficial @ptxofficial http://www.facebook.com/Pentatonix HERE IT IS! Our special Halloween music video for our version of Imogen Heap's "Aha!". It was so much fun shooting this video! Special thanks to Ryan Parma (@RyanParma) and Gabe Evans (@howtobatman) for their vision in producing/directing it! Thank you to our amazing cast Kayla Radomski (@KaylaRadomski4), Alex Segal (@alexsegal), and Joe Sofranko. Also special thanks to Bill Dorfman (@DrBillDorfman) who let us use his magnificent house, in addition to everyone else who came out to help and be a part of the video! Share the video with everyone you know! Kategoria:Filmy